


【快新】双(要)性(素)T(过)J(多)

by miaooo



Series: 西幻风AU [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Other, 一方不是人/双方非人, 半强制, 双性, 壁尻, 失忆, 尾巴, 猥亵, 裸露, 贞操带, 露出
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: rt。写了既不海棠风也不知道是什么玩意儿的西幻风格au。想了想假装成断章一发完算了。乍一看好像有正剧实则都是坑，有点黄但其实又根本不h的东西。不过我对比了一下我倒还真是喜欢没那么直奔主题而是煞有介事假装正常的东西（）游离于真实和虚构之间当然实际完全是虚构啦，但是半写实半想象的微妙感觉很恶心也很……好玩吧（？）tag不代表内容，是关键词防雷。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 西幻风AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624636
Kudos: 48





	【快新】双(要)性(素)T(过)J(多)

这是一个以黑色为主色调的房间。壁上没有灯也没有窗户，却仿佛天然地拥有照明。地板和四壁、天花板都使用了说不出的材质，有些像是石材。门扉的风格大气，同其他部分的内饰一样缺少装饰，看不出风格。但最为重要的是看不出磨损的痕迹，因而无从推断所经历的使用的年代。它虽无“崭新物件”的那般气质，却如同时间从未从其上流经过一样。……就好像一件不属于现世的东西。

趴倒在墙脚昏睡的少年动了动手指，苏醒过来。他身体非常疲惫，尤其腰上还一阵阵酸软。奇怪……工藤新一想道，凭我的身体恢复力怎么会有这样的感受。他撑着身体跪了起来，脑海中疑惑万千。“我这是在哪里？”他想着，并渐渐地发现自己好像忘记了绝大多数的事情。所剩无几的记忆奋力地恢复着，拼凑出了他的名字和零星一点的身世。他觉得自己似乎本就有着很复杂的来历，因而只好暂时搁置，不去深究它。那么就是眼下比较重要的问题了，自己在哪里？发生了什么事？

此时他才发觉到，自己的身体好像有一种微妙的感觉，他半是紧张半是羞赧地瞥向自己的下半身。稍微确认了此地似乎暂时没有危险，新一于是背对着墙壁，跪着坐立起来确认下半身多出来的东西。

他上半身穿着一件深色短衫，材质普通，他忆不起是不是属于他的。下面却奇怪地什么都没有穿，但在胯上绑上了什么东西。那看上去像是条形状太过简陋的裤子，两侧很严重的低腰，细得跟带子似的。同样也是似金属又似纤维的陌生材质，他怀疑自己本来的知识有可能可以推测这东西的成分，但现在他却做不到了。深色的带子绕过他的胯部两边，在前方的正中共同连到一个环上。新一羞耻地证实那是一个阴茎环，非常恰好的尺寸，箍在他的阴茎根部。因为太贴合又被他的体温所感染，完全感觉不出来佩戴在那么敏感又私密的部位。他直觉地觉得这东西不会是他自己穿戴的，其中绝对有猫腻。

感觉之外他又小心地触摸确认了一下，发现阴茎环并不只由单个套环组成，准确讲是互相交合在一起的三个环，平滑地套住了他的睾丸。这都什么东西……新一只觉得太怪异了，他遗失的记忆里会做这种事么？他不太信。

那个看起来一体式的不知算不算得上服装的组件在他的胯下继续延伸，当他终于捉摸出下体的异样来自于什么时立时羞红了脸，并手忙脚乱地试图把这东西脱下来。然而掰动腰际部分时却受到了极大地阻力，他怎么努力那东西都纹丝不动，也不知他的力气都使到哪儿了。难道是被它吸收了么？

新一心想或许是自己的摘取方式不对，只好硬着头皮细细检查余下部分，企图找到脱下它的方法。

实质令他慌乱的是有关他身体的一个秘密。

他觉得自己自幼就有一副双性的身体，很可能是天生的。不过从外表上，就如同普通男生的下面多长了一道女性的缝罢了……至少他是这样了解的。不过他不会像女生似的来月事，反倒是有男生的生理反应，因而不去理会那里一直把自己当作普通的男孩子看待。

可是此时，他女性的部位好像被插进了什么东西，这就是他急于把这条贞操带摘下来检查的原因。

新一一时想不到有谁知道他是与众不同的身体，但他自己都从未做过什么的身体被入侵了，意识上多多少少令他有些不适。他泛着对于未知的胆怯，小心翼翼地向下伸手，试图摸一摸大致为一根带状、贴在他胯下的未知材料。……等等，他这里真的没接触过什么吗？一些有冲击性的混乱记忆在脑袋里冲撞。他凝思了片刻，生出些不太乐见的结论。再伸手时他压下了大量羞耻又撩人的联想，心里已经大概对这个本该“从未在意过”的部位构造有了一点了解。

阴茎后方的位置是那个名为阴蒂的小肉粒。昨夜（如果是“夜”的话，他无从判断那段记忆发生的时间）以前他都从未注意过这个地方，也没使用过什么的，因而甚至都不知道它的存在。他真的长着非常完整的女性器吗？新一用手小心地探那个位置，被贞操带阻隔住了。此处摸起来又有点像皮质，他仍无法辨别实际的材质。他稍稍用力，发觉从里面却竟然感觉不到。不知是如何固定的。贞操带贴合着他女性一般竖向具有沟壑的下身，从贴缝侧面也无法抠进去，而且新一准确地理解出他所能直接接触到的“外面”的皮肤，则不大具有性感带的特质。这个淫靡的物件或许精细地勾勒出了他私处的边界。这让新一心里有些悚然。他还是不太情愿去触碰本应是大阴唇的表面，但试过阴蒂之后，他建立了一点预期，而且的确有需要确认的内容。

相较于前方完全摸不出感觉，在这里他从内侧能感到极轻的压感，但更多就不可以了。新一憋着怪异，尝试自外部引动插入阴道的部分，毫无效果。此时的笨拙让他脑海中不禁浮现出前一晚这里反射性地收缩蠕动，吞吐其中抽送的粗壮物体的样子。记忆里的身体全不像是自己的。按理说此时贞操带上的插入物……也绝没有那时的粗大。

新一压下心神，卡在“仔细摸索”的最小限度上尝试了一番，并没有找到可以解开的接缝什么的。他又检查了一下更靠后面的部位。带子经过会阴时变细，在肛门处增厚了一点，也挡在那里，将那个小凹陷大体填得平整。这下他岂不是排便会受影响？新一狐疑地想道，但是自醒来到现在，他既没觉得渴或饿，也未感到尿意或是便意，连最初时候身上的疲惫也基本消散了。可迟早得把它解决掉啊！这太奇怪了……

贞操带的最后面连到了他尾巴根部的一个圈环上，左右两侧的带子在身后也归拢与这里。新一不意外自己一开始没有发现，因为他渐渐理解到了，这件材质特殊的制品服贴地顺着他的身体形变，他分腿时胯下并不会漏出任何一点，并腿夹住也不会有异样感，或是感觉有任何的摩擦。像是完全通过黏附的方式同他的身体表面相贴的，还特地照顾了他敏感的尾巴根，他把尾巴甩来甩去，都不会有触感。绝对是很高级的魔法产物。新一将尾巴伸到身前来查看，明白了这银白的一大蓬之所以暂时收不回去的原因。在靠近末端的位置上，长长的尾巴毛掩藏了一个银环。银环发出微弱苍白的光，上面传来的魔力波动抑制住了他想把尾巴变没的效果，和贞操带一样取不下来。他尽可能屏蔽自己的情绪回忆昨天发生的事情，并没有自己主动放出尾巴的记忆，显然昨晚玩弄他的人是在他失去意识后又对他做了些什么。无意外的话身上留下的这两件物件也很可能是同一人的手笔。

“我是怎么把自己弄到这样处境的……”信息太多，新一有些无奈了。失去了大半记忆，不知道被什么人玩弄了身体，从毫无头绪的地方醒来，身体的状态……他苦笑，或许最应该担忧的是这一点。他原本自傲的魔力像是瓶中的水，只是此时被倒了个精光，只余下依附在瓶壁上又随重力流回到瓶底的那么一丁点。他自觉像个废人。不过这还远无法解释他自我记忆中已是十七岁的年纪，身体却一朝（时间存疑）变成了顶多不过十三四岁的少年模样。他长个儿长得早，或许此时这个身体的年龄比看上去还要更小。然而应该已经成熟了，他用平静替换掉绝望去想，不然为什么会被什么人当作禁脔一样对待呢？他不知道对方是什么身份、是否一人，甚至在经历过前一晚后，连真容都未曾得见，却已经连视之为禁忌的性别，和体内淌有狼的血统都被暴露了。新一至少能觉出这个对手的魔力再怎么也远超他此刻这个“空瓶”的状态。而且，他还能恢复吗……

那要怎么办呢，要逃吗，破坏掉身上的这些禁制逃出这个地方，还是先脱身后找人求助？新一再一次警惕地打量起周围并站了起来。忽然，对面传来的人声让他吓了一跳。

“你醒来了吗？”

新一顿时紧张起来，战斗本能让他下意识以身后的墙壁为倚仗。

那人看他戒备的样子，似乎轻笑了一下：“还靠得那么近，你忘了我昨天是怎么抓到你的？”

昨晚……

回想当时新一应该是处于神志都不太清醒的状态，记忆损失后又恢复的程度也不比当前。他想起自己也是防范着黑暗中似乎存在着的某种东西，却不防被身后的墙壁“抓”了起来？

意识到这一点后他飞快地用跳的远离了墙。身体远不如印象中轻快，他惊疑不定地看向始终平静的墙面，但是觉得如果他的对手可以轻易操控墙面，或许仅仅是站在这里便就不安全。

“你是谁？”他冲着黑暗中逐渐浮现出的身影发问道。

一名黑衣黑袍的男子现身了。新一注意到他的左眼是正常的蓝色，右眼却散发出不详的红光。除此之外外表上似乎与常人无异。令新一惊讶的是，毫不夸张地说，那人的五官长得跟自己是如孪生兄弟般的相似，就是外表看起来是二十多岁的年龄……

“哼哼。”男人笑着鄙夷了他的无知，“我是魔界之主，黑羽快斗。”

新一皱眉，起初他还以为是个神秘的魔法师，没想到对方根本就不是人类。他怎么会惹上这样一号人物？

“这里是哪里？我为什么会在这儿？”他试探地问道。

魔界之主看起来有些好心，只是伸出手，动作浮夸地为他说明，苍白的手上指甲却是尖利的黑色：“还能是哪里？魔界，我的宫殿。至于你为什么会在这里，是我把你带来的。”

新一瞠目，他对发生了什么毫无印象，但似乎一味地追问下去只会无穷无尽。黑羽快斗看穿了他的迷茫，指出道：“记忆缺损可以随着恢复慢慢补完，出事时的经过，你应该已经能够回想起来了吧。”

新一讶然。他不可抑制地回忆起来……银色长发……黑袍的邪恶巫师……趁他不备打伤了他……不，那不是普通的攻击，而是……诅、诅咒？灵魂和魔法逐渐从体内被剥离，如同瞬间浸染至全身的剧毒。他快死了，还从深渊的边缘失足坠了下去……

他想不起来更多了，疑问地看向黑发异瞳的男人：“我不是……死了吗？”他求证着与事实相悖的事情。

“差一点。”男人语调轻松，“你的求生欲和我签下了契约，让我救了你。”

诧异让新一情不自禁地出声：“什么！”他和什么所谓的魔界之主签订了契约？“我……”他把“死的时候”咽了下去，差点咬到舌头，“当时可没有带召唤媒介什么的！”

拯救生命的代价可不小，但他什么也感觉不到，那怎么会有这样的契约呢？

“的确没有，”男人道，“你自己就是媒介。”

新一的脑子快被疑问给塞炸了：“到底是怎么一回事？我不可能在无意识的情况下和你订立契约。况且你又没有拿走什么代价。”虽然最后的内容只是他估计的。

魔界之主露出了一个诡笑：“你当时其实还有意志，虽然在那名巫师诅咒的效果之下几乎立刻就消散得所剩无几。但你好像不知道——

“我一直在你的身体里。”

新一惊讶地睁大了眼睛，语句的二义性让他紧跟着红透了脸。

黑羽快斗不动声色：“所以我替你完成了契约。”

“你——”新一被这家伙的卑劣所激怒了。

“你应该庆幸我对人类的肢体和微小的魔力都没什么兴趣，”他的声音中终于透露出些许上位者的高高在上，“可是你的身子有点意思，我就为你解除了诅咒，影响也有机会能够慢慢修复。但作为代价，你要一辈子做我的宠物。”

事实来得太过不真实，新一的大脑像宕机了一样，一时拿不出什么有效的反应。

他的沉默给了男人继续说下去的空余：“等你调教得乖一点了，我就给你补魔，到时你的身体也就能够恢复，记忆也可随之恢复完整。顺带一说，你现在的外表是依靠我才得以保持如此的。否则受诅咒的影响流失了大量魔力的你，身体连同心智都会退化成小孩子。”

他感觉到了，魔力的“瓶子”，连同这肉身，都是被外来的力量稳固才幸免于破损的命运。可是他才不会接受仰人鼻息苟活的命运！

“我要离开这里。”新一道。

男人沉默不语。

“如果我有意识的话，才不会接受这样的代价。”他使自己语调坚定。

“哦。你的求生欲可不是这样说的。”男人取笑他，“你大可以尝试下反抗。”

啧，他当然知道契约的力量甚至在参与者的双方之上。可他不接受没有其他出路。

“放我离开。”他坚持。

男人的耐心耗尽了，但神色还是自若的：“不如来做接下来的说明。关于那条贞操带。”

新一倨傲地瞪着他，却在身体里传来奇怪感觉的时候猛地变了脸色。

“等……”他羞耻地捂住下体，却既不能遮挡什么，也阻止不了内部的变化。原本只是纤细的插入物响应了黑羽快斗的操控，渐渐膨胀成了造成明显感知的大小。阴道棒不仅撑开了柔软的内腔，还逐渐深入往里探寻。简直就像……男性的器官在体内被唤醒似的。

“可恶！”新一下意识地弯着腰，生气地骂了出来，“昨天……也是你干的？”

他被墙壁上的陷阱抓起来后，进入到一个光线非常昏暗，四周又被黑暗环绕的场所。或许那并不是单纯的光亮，而是他的眼睛中了什么咒术，以至于视线始终是模糊的。他被半身穿过墙壁，并固定在墙壁里面。壁面也并非是竖直，而是配合他身体的屈折有所起伏。他印象中双腕被向上拉起，穿到了墙后，剩下的部位是腰向后弓，以便将臀部向后递出。上一次他醒来时的确是赤身裸体的。最后，他的两只脚踝也被拉着穿至了墙后。

魔力尽失的他被做成壁尻却也无力逃脱，如同砧板鱼肉遭受了一系列的玩弄。甚至都不知道对方是谁的情况下，不仅被人用手指松开了雌穴，连后面的菊穴也未得放过。他本来没什么欲望，更不知道男生被碰后面也会生出快感。他记得一直叫嚷着求饶却毫无用处，被玩弄至高潮还奇怪地喷出液体。虽然并未被那家伙直接性侵，却用上了插入道具，上下的三个口都被塞住……

许是记忆受损又受了这么大的精神冲击，自己才会在醒来后自我保护地“忘掉了”身体被侵犯的经历。

……

黑羽快斗向他示意“还能是谁呢”，他感到身体不受控制地夹紧了异物。

魔界之主挑起一边眉毛：“这根贞操带想必很适合你呢。情动的时候它自然会吸收你分泌的水液，然后变大。多跟它玩玩，后穴的那根也会长出来。”

仿佛配合他的说明一样，阴道好像整个被从内部膨胀起来的光滑物体所撑开后，紧贴在肛口的部件也向内部突入了。“啊唔……”这突然的刺激让他失声叫出来。后穴的插棒好像目的性更强，效果也很直白，让新一两腿发软，像是无力支撑自己的身体。

突然，阴茎上感到一阵尖锐的刺痛，新一身子脱力，跪坐到了地上。现在的身体连耐痛度都大打折扣，他咬牙想着，虽然不明白刚才那下子是什么原理，但他身体或许是有些激动，他不得不想起前夜的种种。

男人为他补充了不明白的方面：“在你学会只用后面就高潮之前，射精就不要想了，自慰也不行。养成痛觉依赖的话就把你丢去喂魔兽。”新一狠瞪着他，难以置信自己的性命竟变得如此微薄。

“你的身体这么敏感淫荡，相信很快就能插着两穴也行走自如了吧。”

他才不会理会这些胡言乱语，新一对此充分地置若罔闻。

暂时不要动为好，他极力以理智应对身下尴尬的处境。因为夹得很紧，呼吸带动着穴肉如同在吸吮前后的棒子。他脸上升起热意，抬头看见黑羽快斗没有任何表情的脸，忍不住出言挑衅道：“只是这样而已吗？”

魔界之主无视了他的攻击性，摊手道：“这个房间是你的，需要盥洗的时候去那边。”顺着他手指向的方向，另一道门在房间的墙上浮现。这里果然万事都受他所掌控，新一想。

“有我的魔力供给，你不需要进食。”

行吧，新一谨慎地思索着，虽然折损了大半记忆，不代表他会轻易地放弃用自己的头脑思考。坐在地上仰视那个人令他讨厌，可他无法决定好要不要站起来。

思量之下他还是待着了，不想让那人看见他捆着贞操带行动的样子。

“你说，‘一直在我的身体里’，是什么意思？”

听他问这个，黑羽快斗露出了正中下怀的笑容。“你应该站起来感受感受。”

新一摸不着头脑，但看不见危险性，他下意识地顺从了。阴道棒随着他起立和夹腿的动作似在往里顶，耻意蹿升，他老想往自己下面瞟，虽然知道于事无补。

体内的部分有一股异样的热感，似乎并非是自己的体温染上的。当新一意识到这是个有色笑话的时候非常忿恨地斥责了黑羽快斗。他几乎像是炸了毛的猫一样倒退着踩来踩去，他的尾巴毛也的确竖了起来。

“你……你怎么这么恶心！”他虚张声势地向前伸出手臂，似是想要阻止男人的行为，“我是问的你之前说召唤的事情……哈啊……不、不要……不可以……”

他形容不出来这怪异的感受。虽然大概猜中了实情，却无法接受男人的老二在自己身体里○起这种事。

“你以后说喜欢的时候可别后悔今天。不想就别叫了。”

新一很快意识到他面对的是一个徒有类人的外表，而没有道德感的渣滓。他恨自己不能用一只手同时捂住自己的口鼻和眼睛，因为仍旧留了一只手挡在胯下。

“闭嘴！”新一压抑着喘息骂道。

不知廉耻的混蛋耸了耸肩，与新一如临大敌的处境相反，他非常轻松：“这是我今天回答你的最后一个问题，你应该知道我本可以什么也不告诉你。”他停下来思索，单手摩挲着下巴，另一只手托住抬起的肘尖，“因为某种原因，我被封印在了你的身体里，时间已经过去了数千年之久，所以我也有很多事情要办。”

新一愣住了。数千年？怎么可能呢？他才只有十七岁而已啊？

“可以告诉你的是，我跟你那混血且复杂的身体毫无关联，至少没有直接的联系。”说着，男人露出了一个耐人寻味的表情，“我翻看过你的记忆，你也很想搞清楚自己的身世对吧？”

“与你无关。”新一冷硬道。

男人笑了起来：“你的确不知道自己是谁，也很可能没机会知道了。”

新一攥紧了拳头。

“想逃走的话不妨四处走走看。”男人最后丢下这样一句话，就消失进了黑暗里。

过了一阵新一只能凭直觉判断他不在了，或至少藏了起来。他本来已经没有魔力去感知这个比他高强好多倍的存在，感觉自己只是在瞪着光秃秃的房间发愣。

即使男人不说，他也会尽力查看一切的。尽管他不想绑着这淫邪的贞操带在下流魔物的宫殿里进行任何活动，可他别无选择。

**Author's Note:**

> hykd上辈子（？）差点被骑士新恁死。虽然已经看过小白新全部的记忆，而且检验过都是真的，但就基本判断小白新跟几千年前的骑士新有着千丝万缕的关系（废话）。魔王斗于是决定对小白新复仇。但当前对他还算客气，是因为魔王斗觉得莫得记忆也莫得能力的新不是真新（？），对他的仇视就没有那么多。另一方面，魔王斗对血腥没啥特别爱好（翻译：作者不会写（。）），所以处置方式本想文雅一点（欺负小白新是因为看他太单纯太干净所以忍不住想玷污x）。他本来对新也是有爱怜之心的，强迫他做个宠物剥夺他的战士理想、让他即使不情愿也只能取悦主人为生，反倒激起满足感和满足征服欲。  
>  ~~其实是骑士新主动把斗放在自己体内♂的，只是魔王斗没有得到过确认的机会。总之前世(x)是一个错误的时间对的人、立场对立的故事【不存在~~
> 
> 希望这个补丁能让大魔王hykd的行动看上去稍微具有那么点合理性【。


End file.
